


august (livin' for the hope of it all)

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: olicity x folklore [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift Owns Me, Smut, Song: august (Taylor Swift), Summer, Summer Romance, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Working at the surf school in her grandmother's small town wasn't quite what Felicity had planned for her final summer before MIT, but the arrival of her newest student, Thea Queen, and her very alluring brother make it summer she won't soon forget...
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: olicity x folklore [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875232
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	august (livin' for the hope of it all)

**Author's Note:**

> You will be entirely unsurprised to hear that this one ran away from me a little and here we are 10k later. Oops? Hope you enjoy! Just a heads up if you didn't check the tags; this does have smut, they are both underage but all is consensual. Just a heads up if that is uncomfortable or any sort of trigger for you :)

The sight of the sea crashing upon the shore is one of the most soothing sights Felicity has ever seen. 

She laughs at the idea of how strongly she resisted this summer trip when her mom suggested it. She had been so determined that her final summer before MIT needed to be filled with work and preparation. Following the two month internship at Palmer Technologies following her high school graduation, the concept of spending a whole month and a half at the beach with her grandmother seemed so useless. 

Thank goodness her mother insisted and Felicity ended up packing her bags. She had no idea the whirlwind summer that was ahead of her. 

“You should get a job whilst you’re here. You don’t need to be spending all your days in here with me,” Her grandmother, Esther, suggests one evening after she’s instructed Felicity through making dinner and the two of them are sat at the small table, enjoying the food. 

“Bubbe, the whole point of my being here is to spend time with you,” Felicity counters with a small smile, shaking her head amusedly at the elderly woman across the table. 

“Come on, a bright young thing like you! You need interaction with people your own age. You still have your surf qualifications, no? Why don’t you go see if the school on the beach is hiring?” 

Felicity frowns at that. She hadn’t considered breaking out her surfboard for more than her morning activities this summer. It’s a hobby she knows a lot of people would never associate with her, being such a tech nerd at heart, but spending nearly every summer of her childhood right on the beach meant that it was sort of in her blood. She’d learned at the surf school herself when she was just a kid and two years ago, they’d helped her get her qualifications to be able to teach herself. She hasn’t done anything with them since, having skipped last year’s visit in order to intern at Palmer Tech for the first time, but she cannot deny that the thought is an alluring one. 

And that’s how she finds herself at the beach every single day, spending her time helping kids learn exactly how to catch the waves, balance, and ride them out. There’s nothing quite like watching them manage it alone for the very first time and she has to admit that her mind feels clearer than it has in a long time. The pressure of starting MIT and all that her future holds still looms over her, but for the first time in a long time, she feels like she can just sit back and enjoy the moment. 

She’s reflecting on that very thought as she mans the booth that doubles as the school’s storage and reception when a small voice grabs her attention. 

“Come on, Ollie! It’s just over there!” 

She cannot help but smile as she watches the small brunette, who cannot be older than seven, drag who she presumes is her older brother by the hand over towards her. Her brother looks to be about Felicity’s age, blonde and gorgeous, by conventional standards. Both are dressed in bathing suits and Felicity forces herself not to concentrate on the way the boy’s chiseled chest makes her stomach flutter. His bright blue eyes stand out on his tanned face and Felicity takes a deep breath when they land on her, a polite and intrigued smile playing on his handsome face. 

“Hi, is this the surf school?” The sweet girl asks, bouncing excitedly on her heels, and Felicity chuckles, smiling down warmly at her. 

“Sure is, my name’s Felicity, I’m one of the instructors. How can I help?” She questions with a grin, the little girl’s enthusiasm rubbing off on her. She smiles at the older boy as he catches up with his sister, trying not to blush at the way he smiles at her, his eyes glancing over her face appreciatively. 

“I want to learn to surf!” The girl claims excitedly and Felicity chuckles, turning her attention back to her. 

“You do, huh? Well, that’s a great decision you’ve made. Can you tell me your name and how old you are?” 

“I’m Thea Queen and I’m seven!” Thea declares with a nod and Felicity grins, reaching for a sign-up sheet and filling in that basic information at the top. 

“That’s perfect, Thea. Well, we’ve got a space in the class for your age group. What we generally recommend is that you come down tomorrow for a taster and then we can have a chat and decide if you want to keep going and if you want to do weekly or daily sessions,” She explains, glancing between the young girl and boy as she makes sure to continue to include Thea but also address her brother as she does so. 

“Daily? That’s a bit intense, isn’t it?” The boy frowns, looking down at his sister in concern, and Felicity smiles. She knows that it seems a lot for kids as young as Thea is, but she finds that they generally love it and they always give them lots of breaks and bonding time with the other kids. 

“Generally those who do the daily sessions are the kids who are only here for a week or so,” She explains with a small smile and the boy frowns for a moment before he nods. 

“I want to do daily!” Thea declares excitedly and Felicity chuckles, smiling down at the sweet girl. She’s really cute; she hopes she loves surfing as much as she thinks she will. 

“We’ll see how you like it first. Okay, Speedy?” The boy speaks to his sister calmly with an affectionate smile and the clear care behind his eyes makes Felicity smile too. 

“Ugh fine,” Thea huffs and Felicity smiles at the small girl, watching as her eyes drift out to the waves longingly where others are learning to master the boards. 

“I do need an emergency contact that’s over sixteen to sign her up,” Felicity comments, looking over at her brother with a frown. She’s not sure if he’s her age, but he just smiles, nodding his head. 

“You can put me down. I’m sixteen, my name’s Oliver,” He confirms with a smile, and Felicity nods, writing his name down at the top of the emergency contact part of the form. She notes the way her stomach twists at the confirmation he’s her age but she shakes her head, remembering that she’s at work and she needs to concentrate on getting Thea signed up. 

...even if she is very aware of just how much she likes the view Oliver presents. 

“Awesome. I just need your number and your relation to Thea here,” She explains to Oliver with a smile as she hands the clipboard and pen over. He frowns for a second before he poses the pen to the paper, nodding his head. 

“Oh sure, I’m her brother, by the way,” He smiles up at her over the clipboard and Felicity is pretty sure she’s blushing now. Good lord, he’s attractive. 

Felicity shakes her head, concentrating instead on cataloging Thea’s relative size in her head so that she can double-check that they have the right equipment for her in the back once the siblings leave. 

Oliver finishes filling out the form and smiles at Felicity as he hands it back. Their fingers graze slightly as he returns the pen and Felicity forces herself to ignore the way it feels like sparks ignite at the simple touch. 

“Perfect, alright then Thea, we’ll see you tomorrow at ten if that works? All you need is to make sure you have a bathing suit that will go under one of our wet suits, okay?” She shakes her head, smiling down at Thea with warmth, and the little girl grins, nodding as she bounces excitedly on her toes. 

“Thanks, Felicity!” Oliver smiles as he leads his little sister away and Felicity watches them go with a smile, praying that it is Oliver who brings Thea to class tomorrow. 

* * *

The next day, Felicity laughs as she and Thea run up the beach to where Oliver is stood, watching the two of them with a grin. Thea has totally bossed her first lesson, having even managed to stand up for a bit on the board in the waves. Felicity’s blown away by the young girl’s ability to persevere and try again when she gets knocked down. She knows they’ll make an excellent surfer out of her yet. 

“That was so awesome!” Thea grins as she throws herself into her brother’s arms excitedly. He splutters a little at suddenly being soaked but chuckles, still hugging her close and kissing the top of her head. 

“You had fun?” He questions as he places her back on the sand, smiling over at Felicity warmly. 

“Yup! I want to do the daily sessions! Please, Ollie,  _ please,”  _ Thea begs, employing what Felicity notes is a very impressive pout as she looks up at her big brother. 

“Alright, monster,” Oliver relents quickly, smiling down at her, and Felicity chuckles, noting that she highly doubts Thea doesn’t get anything she wants when she uses that pout with her brother. 

“Thea!” 

They all turn at the sound of a high pitched voice and Felicity smiles as she spots that it’s two of the girls in Thea’s class. The small brunette lights up, turning back to her brother with a grin before she rushes off towards them. 

“Two seconds, Ollie!” She calls over her shoulder, stopping shortly before the two girls as the trio launch into a clearly very animated discussion. 

“She was okay? I know she can be a bit of a handful,” Oliver asks after a moment, looking at Felicity in slight fear, and Felicity chuckles, shaking her head. Thea’s rambunctious, for sure, but she doubts she could ever be a bother. She’s a really sweet kid, and Felicity is glad to have her in her class. 

“She was amazing, she’s a smart kid,” She confirms to Oliver with a small smile and he chuckles, nodding his head. 

“She is, got all of my intelligence I think,” He jokes with a chuckle and Felicity frowns, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” She counters with a smirk and he chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. They share a look and Felicity blushes as his expression softens, regarding her with a warmth she’s unused to from boys her age, but welcomes nonetheless. 

“So do you live around here?” Oliver asks after a moment, looking at her as if he wants to know everything about her and Felicity smiles, shaking her head. 

“No, I’m actually from Vegas. My grandmother lives here though and I’ve been spending almost all my summers here since I was little,” She explains with a nod, running a hand through her wet hair, frowning as she meets a tangle and uses her fingers to brush it out. 

“That’s really cool. It’s an awesome place to stay,” Oliver grins, looking out across the sea with a slight wonder to his expression that makes Felicity smile. She cannot help but agree that this place is full of so much beauty, she loves coming back. That view never gets old. 

“First time?” 

“Yup. Mom and Dad thought we needed a break from the city as a family,” Oliver explains with an affectionate roll of his eyes, and Felicity chuckles, nodding her head. She notes briefly it seems odd for that to be his parents’ reason for coming out here when it seems like Oliver and Thea have been left to their own devices a little but she can’t judge from the little she’s seen of the dynamic. 

“Where are you from?” Felicity finds herself asking, watching to know all she can about the boy before her. He intrigues her, almost like computers always have. 

“Starling City,” He counters simply with a smile but his answer makes Felicity’s eyes blow wide. 

Starling City… Thea  _ Queen…  _ Holy Frack! 

“Wait… Starling City… are your parents Robert and Moira Queen?” Felicity questions with an excited gasp that she immediately regrets as Oliver practically rescinds into himself. 

“Oh um… yes.” 

She immediately curses herself for acting so rash, terrified that she’s just completely scared Oliver away. She doesn’t  _ care  _ that his parents run the most successful tech company in the country, not in that way, but she cannot help her excitement at the revelation. She’s been following QC’s story for years now. 

“Sorry, I’m not some crazy fangirl, I just… I’m really into tech, I’m going to MIT in the fall to study Computer Science. I just think your parents’ company is doing some really great things in terms of moving the industry forward and I will stop rambling now because I am making a huge fool of myself,” Felicity winces as the words just fly out of her mouth and she is seemingly powerless to stop them. 

“You’re not. It’s really cool that you’re into all of that. You must be really smart,” Oliver counters and Felicity breathes a deep sigh of relief to note that he is merely smiling amusedly at her. She really needs to work on her brain to mouth filter before she starts college, not everyone is going to be as kind as Oliver is. 

“I mean, not to toot my own horn but you are looking at Nevada’s Three-Time State Mathletics Champion,” She smiles with a small laugh, shaking her head as she preens her shoulders a little. 

“I wasn’t aware I was in the presence of such greatness, I do apologize for not showing the proper reverence,” Oliver answers with a chuckle of his own, pretending to bow in a way that makes Felicity belly laugh as she shakes her head. 

“As you should,” She counters as she shoves her nose towards the sky in a haughty manner, keeping up the illusion for a moment before they both descend into laughter. 

“So you’re what? Eighteen?” Oliver asks after a moment, once he has his breath back and Felicity smiles, brushing her hair back from her face as she shakes her head. 

“Sixteen, early acceptance,” She explains with a small smile, a blush covering her cheeks when Oliver lets out a low whistling sound. 

“That’s amazing! I’m sixteen too, just heading into plain old junior year though,” Oliver smiles, shrugging his shoulders and Felicity blushes, shaking her head. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” She comments bashfully, not wanting him to think that she’s some kind of nerd freak like all the kids at her high school saw her as. 

“Sure it is! It’s Ivy League Early Acceptance, I’m no Einstein, but even I know that’s a big deal,” Oliver smiles at her and she blushes. He’s clearly excited about it for her and he’s looking at her as if he really is impressed. She’s never had someone her own age react like that. 

“Well thanks, I am excited about it,” She nods, smiling at how nice it feels to discuss it with someone other than her mom or grandmother. 

“How long are you here for?” Oliver asks her with a smile and Felicity notes he seems a little more nervous now, looking at her with a slight trepidation behind his eyes. 

“Another month, then it’s back to Vegas to pack up my stuff,” She explains with a smile, looking at him with reassurance in the hope that she’ll be able to calm whatever fear he suddenly has. 

“We’re here for a month too. Did you maybe want to get dinner sometime this week?” He asks her nervously and Felicity’s eyes blow wide for a moment. 

She never thought he might find her as attractive as he finds her, never considered that maybe someone who looks like Oliver could  _ ever  _ want to take her out to dinner. And then there’s the MIT of it all to consider? Should she really fall face-first into all of this when they’re both only here for a month? Her head tells her it’s not a good idea but her heart is thundering in her chest and for the first time maybe ever, she lets that lead her. 

“I’d love that,” She smiles warmly at him, nodding her head a little bashfully as she feels a blush spread across her neck and cheeks. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Here’s my number,” She smiles, gesturing for his phone. She chuckles a little at the enthusiastic way he hands it over and it takes her just a moment to enter her number into the fancy phone she notes is definitely the latest release from his parents’ company. 

“I’ll text you,” He assures her as she hands it back and Felicity smiles, her blue eyes meeting his own piercing ones. 

“I look forward to it,” She grins, nodding her head. Their eyes lock for a moment and Felicity feels something like she’s never experienced before flow through her. 

“Thea! C’mon, let’s go!” Oliver calls out to his baby sister, both he and Felicity chuckling as she hugs the girls she met only a few hours ago tightly and bids them goodbye as if she won’t see them tomorrow morning. 

“Coming! See you tomorrow, Felicity!” Thea grins as she rushes to her brother’s side, waving excitedly at the blonde with a fervor Felicity has found only kids can get away with. 

“See you, Thea. Bye, Oliver,” Felicity smiles warmly at the siblings, her stomach fluttering when she spots the way Oliver is looking at her with a warm and affectionate smile on his face. 

“See you around,” Oliver grins at her, smiling brightly at her. They share a look and Felicity feels her stomach twist delightfully again, watching with a smile as Oliver takes Thea’s hand and starts to lead her towards the path. 

“Did you just give her your number?” She hears Thea question as they head home and Felicity cannot help but chuckle at the sweet girl. 

“Speedy, that’s none of your business,” Oliver answers simply, though the smile she can hear in her voice makes Felicity smile too. 

“ _ Oliver and Felicity, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…”  _

“Shut it, short stack,” Oliver shakes his head and Felicity grins at the way he looks down at his baby sister. It’s so wonderful to see how much he cares for her and how unapologetic he is about showing the love he has for her in public. There’s not a lot of sixteen-year-old boys who would do the same. 

“Or what?” 

“Or I’ll have to…” 

“Ollie, no!” 

Felicity laughs as she watches Oliver swing Thea into his arms and start to tickle her, the seven-year-old squealing loudly at the attack. Their laughter rings out over the beach and Felicity smiles, very much looking forward to her dinner with the handsome blue-eyed boy, as well as what the rest of the summer might bring. 

* * *

The next week flies by in a busy haze. Felicity finds herself waking up excitedly each morning, buzzing for the short moments she gets to spend with Oliver as he drops Thea off and picks her up from her surf lessons. The little firecracker is full of teasing and grins but Felicity takes it in her stride, concentrating on the way her stomach flutters and the excitement that flows through her at the thought of her upcoming date and what the evening might look like. 

Friday fills her with jitters and excited nerves. Her hands are practically shaking all day and she barely gets two words out to Oliver in between blushes when she sees him at the beach, but she does manage to relay how excited she is about tonight to him. He reiterates her excitement and affirms the time he’s coming to pick her up before he leaves with a giggling Thea who is far too excited about the whole thing. 

She’s standing in the hallway that evening, examining her outfit when her bubbe rounds the corner, smiling at her affectionately with a tilted head, “My! Don’t you look pretty?” 

“It’s not too much?” Felicity frowns, her eyes discerning as she takes in the flowing green dress, denim jacket, and white high tops. It’s not the most dressed up of looks, but Oliver told her to bring a jacket and wear comfortable shoes, so it’s what she has with her that’s cute and still covers that brief. 

“You look beautiful, my love. Now tell me about this boy again,” Esther grins, her eyebrows wiggling, and Felicity chuckles, shaking her head amusedly. 

“There’s not much to tell, bubbe. He’s handsome, kind, he makes me smile,” Felicity shrugs with a smile. She knows there’s a lot more to Oliver but it really is that simple. 

“Oh, bless you, sweet girl. I have never seen you so afluster,” Esther chuckles, reaching up to cup Felicity’s cheek, and the teenager blushes, shaking her head. 

“Bubbe! I am not afluster,” Felicity huffs, shaking her head as she steps back and Esther chuckles, shaking her head. 

“That blush says otherwise,” She teases, poking her granddaughter on the cheek lightly. 

“Shut up,” Felicity sighs, making her grandmother laugh. 

“You look gorgeous, my sweet. That boy will be blown away,” She assures her with a smile, and Felicity grins, blushing as she turns back to check her reflection one last time. Just as she nods, happy with what she sees, the doorbell rings, and Felicity startles, looking at her grandmother with wide eyes. 

“I got it!” She exclaims when she sees the excitement that dances behind Esther’s eyes. 

“Oh no you don’t, young lady. Do not deny your grandmother this moment,” The elderly woman chuckles, moving with impressive speed to tug the door open. 

“Oh my Google,” Felicity chuckles, shaking her head as she follows her grandmother to where Oliver is stood in the doorway, holding a bouquet of flowers and looking more handsome than ever in a sky blue shirt and nice jeans. 

“Well hello there, young man,” Esther comments with a smile, looking him up and down and Felicity blushes immediately, mortification flowing through her as her grandmother is extremely too overt. 

“Mrs. Smoak, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Oliver, my sister is one of Felicity’s students at the surf school,” Oliver introduces himself politely, handing the bouquet of flowers over with a small flourish. Felicity feels her stomach flip, smiling warmly at him. He’s handling himself so well given her bubbe’s almost  _ attack.  _

“Oh thank you and so I have heard. You’re quite a handsome young man,” Esther comments with a nod, and Oliver blushes, smiling a little. 

“Well thank you, Mrs. Smoak,” He answers bashfully, his eyes meeting Felicity’s over her grandmother’s shoulder and she takes that as her cue to jump in. 

“Alright, Bubbe, that’s quite enough,” She admonishes with a small smile, placing a hand on her shoulder and Esther chuckles, shaking her head. 

“Always ruining my fun, this one. Have her home by midnight, yes?” The elderly woman nods to Oliver who straightens up his posture, nodding his head. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Esther winks at Felicity who shakes her head, remembering the stories her grandmother has told her of her own youth. 

“Yeah, that’s not a very long list, Bubbe,” Felicity chuckles, shaking her head and Esther laughs too, winking again. 

“Have fun, you crazy kids!” She calls out as Felicity grabs her purse and steps out the door, it shutting gently behind her. 

“Sorry about her,” Felicity blushes now that they’re alone, smiling over at Oliver with a bashful look. 

“She’s amazing,” He chuckles with a shake of her head, and Felicity laughs, nodding her head. As embarrassing as she can be, she really does love her grandmother and she’s so glad she took her mother’s suggestion to come out here again. 

“She is right, you do look very handsome,” Felicity counters with a small smile, looking Oliver up and down once more now that she can see him in the evening light. 

“You look incredible,” Oliver tells her with a wondrous tone to his voice, and Felicity blushes. 

“A bit of a difference from a wetsuit,” She chuckles dismissively, shrugging her shoulders. Truth be told, it’s the first time all summer she’s put makeup on, and whilst it’s only a little concealer and some mascara, she feels a little foolish. 

“You look gorgeous in both,” Oliver assures her with an honest smile, and Felicity grins, feeling the blush deepen until she’s the color of the red flowers covering her dress.

“Thank you,” She smiles bashfully before she clears her throat, trying to clear the embarrassment from her face, “So what’s the plan?” 

“Well, I figured if you’ve been coming here since you were a kid, you probably know all of the restaurants and cafes inside out,” Oliver comments with a chuckle as they make their way over to a car. Felicity frowns at the fact that he heads for the trunk instead of either of the doors. 

“Pretty much, yeah,” Felicity frowns, watching with intrigue as he pulls a large basket out of the back of the car. 

“And I wanted to give you a unique experience, so I figured, we could take a picnic down to the beach? I know it’s your favorite spot,” He suggests, clearly a little nervous about the plan but Felicity grins, nodding her head. She imagines the moment, the stars littering the sky, food laid out on the blanket, and the sea before them… it sounds like a dream come true. 

“I would  _ love  _ that,” Felicity grins, her stomach flipping at the thought and Oliver grins, his eyes lighting up hopefully in an adorable manner. 

“Yeah?” 

“Definitely,” She confirms and he grins, shutting the trunk and shifting the basket to one hand so that he can extend the other towards her. 

“Shall we?” 

* * *

“You did not!” Felicity laughs a while later, settled comfortably atop a blanket on the sand, laughing as Oliver regales a tale of he and his best friend, Tommy. 

“We did! You should have  _ seen  _ his housekeeper’s face, she made us scrub the kitchen for weeks after,” He laughs, shaking his head, and Felicity chuckles, settling comfortably back on her hands. 

This evening has been incredible. Oliver has gone all out on the food, having triple checked everything was free of nuts or anything that might set off her allergy. He’s made her laugh like no one else has managed to but her favorite thing has been getting to know him far more deeply. She’s amazed that beneath the base level of what she already knows, there’s an even kinder, sweeter, and funnier boy than he lets the world see and she’s grateful to learn more and more about him with every story. 

Her heart aches for him as he tells her of how his father is a little intense, wanting Oliver to be the perfect son who will one day be primed to inherit his legacy. He explains that’s probably why he acts out a little at school and Felicity smiles understandingly, nodding her head. He tells her about how Thea has always felt a little like his own, being almost a decade younger than him. It’s so sweet to hear the way he talks about her, the affection in his voice, and the complete and utter belief he has in her ability to once day change the world. 

Felicity returns his stories with her own. She tells him of growing up in Vegas, how her dad left when she was little and it’s just been her and mom ever since. She recalls how computers saved her life, really, giving her an interest and a purpose to carry her through difficult school years. She relays how her grandmother has always been her most fervent cheerleader and how she’s always loved nothing more than spending the summers with her. She tells him more than she’s ever told anyone and by the end of the night, her heart and stomach are all aflutter as she finds herself even more intrigued by the handsome boy on the blanket before her. 

The evening summer wind whips gently around them and Felicity smiles, taking a deep breath as she looks over the calm waves. 

“We should probably think about getting you home,” Oliver comments with a small frown, looking down at the fancy watch on his wrist. 

“What time is it?” Felicity frowns; it feels like only a couple of hours have passed. She knows that’s not true, the sun has completely set and the stars are twinkling away in the sky. 

“Eleven-thirty,” Oliver confirms with a small smile and Felicity’s eyes blow wide at the information, not having realized it was that late at all. 

“We’ve been talking for that long? Goodness,” She chuckles with a shake of her head, hoping the way her stomach is fluttering isn’t too obvious on her face. 

“I know, it flew by for me too,” Oliver smiles warmly, his eyes soft as he looks at her. He goes to start packing things away but Felicity stops him by grasping his hand, a spark flowing through her as they come into contact. 

“Can we just wait a moment? Bubbe will be waiting by the door and I just want another moment alone with you before her curious eyes are on us,” She explains with a small blush, looking up at him through her eyelashes and he grins, sinking back against the blanket and gesturing for her to lay next to him. 

“I’d love that,” He smiles reassuringly and Felicity smiles, cuddling into his side comfortably when he prompts her too. She looks up at the stars for a moment, sighing contently as she takes in their beauty before she turns to look up at Oliver, smiling at him. 

“I had the best time tonight. Thank you for organizing it all,” She grins, delighting in the way his thumb is rubbing gentle circles into her shoulder, her jacket having long since been discarded. 

“It was nothing, I’m just glad you liked it,” Oliver shrugs with a small smile, batting her off but Felicity just shakes her head. 

“I loved it, though the company was certainly the best part,” She teases with a small smile, resting her chin on his chest, and Oliver chuckles, sending vibrations reverberating through her. 

“I have to agree there,” He grins down at her, affection shining in his eyes and Felicity sighs, feeling like she could get lost in them. “You’re something else, Felicity Smoak.” 

“Is that a good thing?” 

“The best,” Oliver assures her and before Felicity can really process what is happening, he’s bending towards her and their lips are meeting in a gentle kiss. Felicity gasps in shock before she settles into it, letting the warm feeling that sparks in her stomach flow through her like a gentle breeze. It’s easy and familiar, despite being so new, and Felicity sighs contently, letting the dizzying feeling take over. She feels safe with Oliver. 

* * *

The next few weeks are the most glorious dizzying haze Felicity has ever experienced. She never thought  _ she  _ would have a summer like one in the movies but here they are and she is happily diving right in. She spends her days at the surf school as she always did but Oliver is there for every break and lunch, sometimes with a picnic and sometimes they head to the local cafes. Then he’s back every evening as she finishes. Some days he comes with her back to her bubbe’s and they help her cook, sometimes they hang out with Thea. More often than not, however, they spend the evening just the two of them, learning each other so deeply through conversation and kisses like Felicity has never experienced. 

Weekends are her favorite. She gets two whole free days with Oliver and none of them are ever the same. She’s tried to teach him to surf, he’s shown her how to skateboard, but the best part is just being in his company… she doesn’t need anything more than that. 

It’s the penultimate weekend in August, which means both of them are heading home next week. Felicity’s trying not to think too deeply about it, wanting to live here in the moment for now. They can face next week, next week. 

“Get in the car!” She calls with a laugh as she pulls up to the curb where Oliver is waiting, dressed in board shorts and a green t-shirt that he looks incredibly handsome in. 

“Where are we going?” He laughs as he climbs into the passenger seat of her bubbe’s beat-up old car, smiling brightly over at her. 

“You’ll see!” She grins, shaking her head as she pulls back onto the road and heads toward their destination. 

“You’re a little crazy, you know that, right?” Oliver shakes his head, looking over at her with a grin. 

“In a good way?” She questions with a raised eyebrow, smiling at the way the wind whips through her loose hair and the ruffle on her dress. 

“The best way,” He grins and Felicity laughs, nodding her head. 

It doesn’t take too long for them to reach where they’re going and Felicity smiles as she parks up and climbs out, locking up the car and leading Oliver through to the small oasis. It’s the sort of place no one would really imagine existing around here but it’s one of the town’s worst kept secrets and she’s so excited to bring Oliver here. 

“Oh my god, this place is gorgeous!” He exclaims as he takes in the greenery, flowers, and the waterfall. Felicity grins as she watches him, breathing in the beauty of the place herself as she leads him over to the top of the cliff where the waterfall runs. 

“Right? Legend has it, those who brave the jump are blessed with luck for the entire year,” She explains with a grin, looking between him and the pool beneath with a smile. It’s perfectly safe, and she’s seen it done hundreds of times before, she’s just never had the nerve herself. With Oliver though, she feels like she can do anything. 

“Oh really? Ever done it before?” Oliver asks, raising an eyebrow as he pulls his shirt over his head and toes off his shoes. 

“Nope, want to go with me?” Felicity grins, shedding her own dress and sandals to reveal her bathing suit. 

“I’d love nothing more,” Oliver grins, threading his fingers through hers and Felicity grins, squeezing them before she releases his hand, looking back to the edge. 

“Ready?” 

“One…” 

“Two…” 

_ “Three!”  _

Felicity ups her pace to a run and closes her eyes as she jumps, her knees bending to give her a good base and she feels her stomach drop out from underneath her as the floor is no longer before her feet and she feels herself begin to fall. She opens her eyes, watching the sea before her and she grins, pointing her toes and crossing her arms over her chest just before she crashes into the waves with an almighty splash. She kicks up to the surface, breaking it with a loud and elated laugh, surfacing just as Oliver splashes into the waves a few feet away. 

“That was amazing!” He exclaims as he surfaces from beneath as well and Felicity laughs, swimming over to him and laughing as he scoops her into his arms, holding her up easily with the help of the water. 

“Feel lucky?” She questions with a smirk, wrapping her arms around his neck and Oliver laughs for a moment before his expression softens, watching her tenderly. 

“The luckiest,” He whispers reverently and Felicity swallows thickly, staring into his eyes for a moment before she surges forward, crashing her lips against his. Something thrums within her, something she’s never experienced before. She wants him, to feel all of him, completely, and she pushes all of that into the kiss, practically devouring him. 

“Felicity…” Oliver gasps as he pulls away, his hands cupping her face with a gasp. “My parents took Thea to the mall for the day.” 

“Oh…” 

“We don’t have to do  _ that,  _ I just thought it might be more comfortable than the sea,” He hastens to explain with a frown and Felicity takes a deep breath, thinking it through. She’s never felt like she does with Oliver before and this  _ need  _ to be close to him, she feels like it’s her body telling her something. She trusts him and she knows she trusts him with this too, she just needs to take that leap. 

“Let’s go,” She nods, swallowing thickly before she smiles at him. She watches the amazement cross Oliver’s face before he dips back in to kiss her again, filled with passion and lust and wonder. 

“You’re sure?” He asks as they pull back, searching her face for any sign of worry or trepidation. 

“More than I ever have been before,” Felicity nods, resolve settling through her. She wants this. 

The trek back to the car and the ride to Oliver’s vacation house is filled with tension. Felicity drives, but she can feel Oliver’s eyes on her the whole way. His hand lays on her thigh, his fingers dancing across her bare skin and it’s all she can do to concentrate on the road as a fire she’s never felt before grows within her. It’s not that she’s never experienced arousal, her mother is her mother after all and Felicity has been subjected to many conversations about how healthy masturbation is and been presented with more than one vibrator since she turned fifteen last year. It’s the arousal growing as a result of another’s touch that is new to Felicity. It’s dizzying and she holds herself back from losing herself in it until they’re off the road. 

Felicity laughs a little as they pull up at the large cabin, noting how they’re both still dressed in just their bathing suits, their clothes barreled up in a pile in the trunk in their haste to leave the oasis. They stumble from the car, both of them giggle as they rush up the stairs. Oliver almost slips on the hardwood floor and Felicity cackles out a laugh, managing to catch some of his weight just as they reach his room and they shut the door loudly behind them. 

Felicity leans against the wood, watching Oliver with heavy eyes. Her breathing is labored, the adrenaline coursing through her, and notes the heady look Oliver observes her with, letting it flow through her and empower her to keep her nerve. 

“You’re sure?” Oliver asks as he slowly makes his way over to her. Felicity takes a deep breath, watching the way the afternoon light stretches in through the window and highlights his bare chest. She swallows thickly and nods her head, letting her arms wrap around his neck as he reaches her. 

“Never been surer of anything in my life,” She assures him before she leans forward and closes the distance between their lips. Oliver groans into the kiss, his arms slipping around her waist to tug her up into his arms. Felicity gasps, her mouth opening for a moment and Oliver takes full advantage, slipping his tongue past her lips. Felicity hums into the feeling, her legs looping around his waist as he explores her mouth, both of them crashing against each other with an intensity that is both overwhelming and glorious. 

Felicity groans as Oliver’s lips leave her own and trail down her cheek to her neck. She cranes her head, it hitting the wood of the door as she accommodates his head, giving him further access to nip and suck in the way that has pleasure shooting right down to her core. She whines, her hips rolling of their own accord, and she’s very aware of the very small amount of material separating them. The thin spandex of her green suit rubs against the nylon of his blue trunks, both of them groaning at the sensation. 

“Bed,” Oliver comments breathlessly as he pulls back, his eyes catching hers in amazement and Felicity grins, nodding her head. 

“Wait!” She calls out before he carries her over there and he frowns, the lust leaving his expression as it melts to one of concern. 

“What’s wrong? We can stop if you want, I have loads of movies with me,” He immediately frowns with a reassuring smile, and Felicity chuckles as she shakes her head, her heart glowing with affection at his care. 

“I don’t want to stop. I just don’t want to get your sheets wet,” She explains and Oliver freezes for a moment, before a smirk crosses his face and he raises an eyebrow. “Oh you know I didn’t mean it like that!” 

Oliver laughs as he sets her down and Felicity chuckles too, shaking her head. A beat passes and she freezes, suddenly realizing exactly what it is she’s suggesting. 

“Hey, c’mere,” Oliver smiles, obviously noting her nerves and Felicity smiles, sinking into his arms as he holds them towards her. Their lips come together naturally and Felicity sighs contently as she feels that spark surge in her once more. Oliver continues to kiss her as his hands reach up, slipping the sleeves of her suit off of her shoulders before he peels the still slightly damp material off of her skin. She shivers as the cool air hits her skin but Oliver’s hands are there once more, replacing the cold with warm and caresses. Felicity sighs, sinking into his kiss as she steps out of the suit.

“You’re so beautiful,” Oliver gasps as he pulls back, his eyes traveling over her form with affection and appreciation shining in his eyes. As he looks at her, Felicity feels her nervousness melt away. There’s nothing but the warm glow of affection she feels for Oliver and the way he makes her feel. She surges back towards him, her lips meeting his passionately once more and a shiver runs through her as his hands meet her bare skin, his fingers dancing just below her breasts and sending that heat flying down to her core once more. 

“Oliver... “ She whispers and he groans, it only growing as she traces her fingers down the hard skin of his chest to loop in his shorts and tug them down. They pull back as he steps out of them, their eyes meeting as the intensity of the moment washes over them. Felicity cannot believe the summer they’ve had and here they are, before each other in their most natural forms, ready to give in to the tension that’s been growing each day. 

“You’re perfect,” Oliver sighs, staring deeply into her eyes and Felicity takes a deep breath. She stares into his eyes, the same eyes that captivated her from the first moment she saw him, and she knows that is the moment she lets go and is ready to give everything over. She knows she’ll find it given back to her with him… she trusts him. 

They crash together with a fiery kiss that sends Felicity flying back onto the bed. Oliver chases after her, both of them giggling, and Felicity grins, cupping Oliver’s face as she tugs him back into a kiss. She lets the feeling take over, the dizzy haze building around her once more as she sinks into it, allowing the pleasure Oliver sparks to dominate every cell of her being. 

She gasps as Oliver traces down her neck once more, his lips leaving a fiery trail that burns in the most delightful way in their wake. Felicity gasps at the sensation her back arching off of the bed as his lips reach her breasts and dance across them, leaving gentle kisses to her skin that feel like the softest whispers. 

“Oliver…” She sighs, her hands tangling in his hair and he smiles up at her with a smirk, before he takes a nipple in her mouth and sucks, hard. Felicity gasps, before it settles into a groan, her back arching to press further into him and she shudders as his arms slip around her waist, pulling her oof of the bed towards him. She hums contently as he releases her and kisses his way over to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. She groans loudly, tugging sharply on his blonde locks and she huffs as the chuckle he releases vibrates through her like the most glorious sound wave. 

“You okay?” He asks as he pulls back and Felicity levels him with a look. 

“You’re mean,” She pouts and he chuckles a little, pushing up to kiss her gently. 

“You’re beautiful,” He counters and Felicity sighs, leaning into the kiss. She relaxes into him, her eyes slipping closed as she feels his fingers dance carefully down her body to rest on her hip, hyper-aware of how close they are to her core. She groans, pushing herself up and closer to him and she sighs, pulling back from the kiss to look into his eyes. 

“Oliver… touch me,” She groans, knowing that she probably sounds desperate but honestly no longer caring. 

“You’re sure?” He asks, that trepidation behind his eyes again, and Felicity groans, wanting nothing more than to feel him fully. 

“Really sure,  _ please  _ touch me,” She practically pleads, arching up into him with a long moan. 

“As you wish,” He smiles at her, the fear leaving his expression as he bends down to capture her lips in another kiss. Felicity sighs into it, letting that blissful feeling take over once more. She hums contently as his fingers start gently stroking her thigh, encouraging her legs open with a soft touch. Felicity follows, her knees parting, and her lips part from his with a gasp as his fingers dance along the thin skin of her innermost thighs. Oliver is undeterred, his lips falling to her neck instead, and she groans as his lips meet the perfect spot below her ear just as his fingers finally trace through the wetness between her thighs. 

_ “Oh my…”  _ She trails off with a groan, that tight feeling with her stomach coiling tighter and tighter as his fingers dance masterfully over her most intimate of areas. He plays her like he’s an expert violinist and she’s the most intricate of instruments until she right at the edge, gasping for air as she desperately seeks release. 

And then he pulls his hand away.

_ “Oliver…”  _ She groans, her eyes snapping open as she struggles the slow down her breathing. 

“Sorry, gorgeous,” He frowns, pressing a kiss to her lips as he reaches across the bed to the bedside cabinet. Felicity watches as he pulls out a condom, tearing the wrapper and sliding the latex over his member with only a little struggle. She feels the fire reignite in her, their eyes locking, and her annoyance at being denied when she was so close melting away as he settles back over her. “You ready?” 

“Yeah,” She sighs contently, her legs falling back open as his hands slip down between her thighs once more, slipping through her to build her back up before he positions himself and slides inside. 

Felicity immediately tenses. He feels much different to his fingers but she concentrates on the way his hands feel as he soothes them over her skin and tries to relax, the uncomfortable feeling fading as he gently strokes her into calm. 

“Are you okay?” He frowns, brushing her hair back from her forehead and Felicity takes a deep breath before she nods. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just needs a moment,” She reassures him, noting the trepidation behind his eyes so she surges up to kiss him again. Her hands slide down his back, clasping over his ass to encourage him to move and he takes the hint, sliding further into her with careful ease. Felicity groans at the feeling, sighing as the discomfort turns to pleasure, and she hums, her contentment turning into a gasp as her arousal takes over. 

“You okay?” Oliver groans, his pleasure obvious as he forces his concern through it. 

“Yes, just move,” She moans and Oliver sighs, the tension leaving him as he sinks into her. They both groan as he starts to move and Felicity moans loudly at the sensation, her nails scratching across his back. 

She knows he’s being gentler than he possibly good and she’s thankful for that fact. It’s perfect and she feels herself reaching that peak once more, that coil building deep within her until she’s gasping for air, her hands pulling at Oliver instinctively. 

“Oh,  _ oh…”  _ She cries as she feels the familiar sensation build in her. Her legs start to quiver and she groans loudly, screaming loudly as she finds her release. She clutches Oliver tightly to her, his muscles tensely before he yells out loudly and he too finds his ecstasy, flopping down onto the bed next to her with a contended sigh. 

“That was…” Felicity sighs after a long moment and Oliver’s blissful expression turns worried as he props himself up on his elbow to look at her. 

“Good? Are you okay?” 

“I’m amazing, that was amazing,” She sighs contentedly, watching the way the afternoon sun dances across his back. It’s a gorgeous view and one she feels she could easily dream up. This summer has been the most glorious surprise, the best thing she never expected. 

All she can say is that she’s so glad she listened to her mom. 

“You’re incredible,” Oliver grins, bending over her to kiss her gently and Felicity sighs, leaning into him with a hum. “The bathroom’s through there.” 

Felicity nods, smiling at the fact he just made that so simple and she kisses him once more before she stands, heading into the bathroom with a grin. She closes the door behind her with care and meets her own eyes in the mirror, a small squeal rushing through her. She knows that losing her virginity isn’t really that big of a deal and it’s a concept mostly invented by the patriarchy in order to subjugate and judge women for centuries, but she cannot help but feel a little different. She grins, nodding at herself before she pees and cleans herself up a little, splashing some water on her face. 

“Okay?” Oliver asks when she walks back into the room and Felicity nods with a smile, gratefully taking the t-shirt he hands over to her and pulling it over her naked body. She notes that he has discarded the condom and has slipped a clean pair of boxers on. “I’m just gonna pee and then we can get some food, maybe cuddle a bit?” 

“That sounds amazing,” Felicity grins, nodding her head and Oliver smiles too, kissing her softly before he walks into the bathroom himself. She takes a deep breath, shaking her head, before she moves to pick up her swimsuit and Oliver’s board shorts off of the floor. She looks around the room before she spots the balcony and heads out to hang the still slightly damp suits over the railing, walking back into the room just as Oliver’s phone starts to ring. 

“Oh, that’s probably just Thea, could you answer it, please?” Oliver calls from the bathroom and Felicity frowns but moves to pick it up, not realizing before it’s too late that the caller ID reads ‘Sara’, not Thea. 

“Hello?” She winces, feeling very odd about the whole thing. 

“Who the fuck is this?” The voice at the other end of the line questions harshly and Felicity freezes at the animosity. She wracks her brain through all the stories Oliver’s told her this summer and she cannot place the name Sara in any of them. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Oliver’s just in the bathroom. He told me to answer it. Who is it?” She questions with a frown, really not knowing what to do. Hanging up would be rude and she can hear the toilet flushing in the bathroom. 

“It’s Laurel, Ollie’s  _ girlfriend,”  _ The voice bites, and Felicity freezes, her eyes widening as she fully processes the girl’s words. 

“G-Girlfriend?” She stutters out, her hand shaking as she holds the phone. She feels like everything has come crashing down around her. Opening up to him, letting him in, letting her heart lead the way… has she just been a fool this entire time?

“Felicity? Everything okay?” Oliver frowns, exiting the bathroom with a deeply concerned look on her face but Felicity just stumbles back away from him, feeling as if she cannot breathe.

“Yes, I’m his girlfriend. Who the fuck are you and why are you answering his phone?” The girl,  _ Laurel,  _ asks with a clear bite to her voice, and Felicity freezes. 

“I… I’m so sorry,” She sighs before she hangs up, feeling stuck to the spot she’s stood as she stares at Oliver before her like he’s a phantom. 

“What…?” 

“Holy frack,” She blinks, the phone dropping out of her hand to the floor. Oliver watches it fall with concern before he looks back up at Felicity, confusion clear all over his face. 

“Felicity? Was it Thea? What’s wrong?” He asks and Felicity blinks at him blankly for a moment, her mind reeling as to how on  _ earth  _ he kept this a secret  _ all summer.  _

“What’s wrong? What’s  _ wrong?  _ Seriously? Maybe the fact that you just took my  _ virginity  _ and you failed to mention that you have a girlfriend!” She counters her voice sounding far more shrill and panicked than she would like. She is panicking though. She let her heart guide her through this whole process and if Oliver is just about to break it into a million pieces, she’s terrified that she’ll never be able to trust that stupid organ ever again. 

“Felicity, I don’t have a girlfriend,” Oliver comments calmly after a few seconds of confused silence, shaking his head. 

“Oh really? Then, who was that girl who just yelled at me down the phone and stated very decisively that she is in fact, your girlfriend?” Felicity questions, looking down at the phone in confusion, and Oliver sighs. 

“It’s a long story,” He starts and Felicity’s eyes widen, her eyebrows almost hitting her hairline. 

“ _ It’s a long story?” _

“No, I’m very happy to tell it to you, I just think you might want some food whilst I do so,” Oliver quickly jumps in and Felicity takes a deep breath, trying to ground herself. She notes that Oliver seems remarkably nonchalant about the whole thing and that just sends her head spinning. 

“How are you so calm? Is this something you do all the time? Oh my Google, am I just one of your conquests? Holy frack!” 

“Felicity, please, take a deep breath,” Oliver steps towards her, his hands reaching to land soothingly on her upper arms with a gentle touch. Felicity frowns, wondering how on earth he is staying calm and how his touch is so soothing to her. 

“I…” She blinks, meeting his eyes and she takes a deep breath. She allows herself to think for a moment, using her brain, and she takes a deep breath, remembering that it is Oliver she has spent all summer with, it is Oliver she  _ knows,  _ and he deserves the chance to explain. She takes another deep breath and nods, looking at him expectantly. 

“I don’t do this all the time. Laurel is my ex-girlfriend, I don’t know how she just called considering I have her number blocked because she’s been struggling to deal with the fact that I ended things three months ago,” Oliver explains slowly and calmly, his eyes locked onto Felicity’s and she frowns, remembering that the Caller ID hadn’t said Thea, but it didn’t say Laurel either. 

“It… it said Sara,” She tells him and Oliver frowns for a moment before he shakes his head, cursing under his breath. 

“That’s her little sister, makes sense,” He elaborates to Felicity who nods, taking a deep breath. 

“She’s your ex?” She asks to confirm after a beat of silence and Oliver chuckles, nodding his head. 

“She’s my ex. I can show you a lot of evidence to prove that if you’d like,” He tells her with a warm smile, and Felicity nods, swallowing thickly as she tries to process all the emotions she’s just experienced in the past few hours. 

“Is she… She’s why you said relationships scare you a little?” Felicity questions, her mind casting back to that first date on the beach and the revelations Oliver shared with her on that blanket. 

“As you can probably tell, she’s a little crazy,” Oliver affirms with a nod, looking towards his phone as if it’s a powder keg that might explode at any moment. 

“I got that impression,” Felicity takes a deep breath, a small smile slipping onto her lips. She feels that calm feeling spread through her, the panic slipping away as she concentrates on Oliver and Oliver alone. He’s so sure, willing to show her evidence, and she has no reason not to believe him. She knows Oliver, and she doesn’t know this Laurel, and judging by Thea’s reaction to their blossoming relationship, she’s pretty sure he’s telling the truth. 

“There is nothing there anymore, I promise. I haven’t thought about anyone but you since I saw you in that surf shack,” Oliver hastens to elaborate, his hands rising to gently cup her face, and Felicity takes a deep breath, nuzzling into the comfortable feeling. 

“I… really?” 

“Really. You were the most unexpected but welcome surprise this summer could have given me,” He tells her with such honesty in his voice, such tenderness swimming in his eyes that Felicity is sure she could drown in it. 

“Me too,” She grins, the honesty flowing from her as simply as breathing. 

“I’m sorry she called, this was important, and I can’t imagine how scary  _ that _ was after all the emotions,” Oliver sighs, smiling softly down at her and Felicity smirks, raising an eyebrow. 

“All the emotions, huh? You think you elicited all the emotions?” She questions with a chuckle and just like that, the serious mood that had ascended over the room breaking. 

“Well, not to toot my own horn…” Oliver winks with a sparkle shining in his eyes and Felicity snorts, gently pushing against his shoulder in response to his teasing about their second conversation. The easy atmosphere that has existed between them all summer sinks over them again and Felicity smiles. 

“I don’t want the summer to end,” She sighs after a moment, leaning into the embrace Oliver’s arms over, and he smiles sadly down at her, his hand rubbing soothingly over her back. 

“Me neither, but you’re going to go do amazing things at MIT,” He assures her with a smile and Felicity huffs. She knows that he’s right but she never expected to feel so much for him in such a short time. She would never compromise her dreams in pursuit of a summer thing, but she knows that this has the possibility to be so much more. 

“You’ll call, right?” She asks, looking up at him with nervous eyes and Oliver grins, nodding his head. 

“Every day, if you’ll let me,” He grins and Felicity does too. She tries to ignore the way her heart leaps at the thought, her mind immediately jumping to spending her evenings on the phone, her heart thundering in her chest as she hangs on his every word. She’s never been that girl but Oliver makes her want to throw all notions of ‘types of girl’ out of her head and just drown in the feelings he elicits from her. 

“I’d like nothing more,” She promises him with a smile and Oliver nods, his eyes sparkling. 

“And hey, there has to be some perks to having a private jet,” He shrugs and Felicity snorts, shaking her head with a chuckle. 

“So long as you’re not neglecting  _ your  _ school work,” She reminds him with a raised eyebrow, sending him a look and Oliver rolls his eyes, chuckling a little. 

“Plane journeys are an excellent way to concentrate on schoolwork,” He laughs, sending her a look of his own and Felicity laughs, nodding her head. 

“Sure,” She snorts, knowing him well enough by now to know that there is very little chance he would ever choose to do school work on a flight. 

“Maybe not. Point is, this doesn’t have to be just a summer thing if we don’t want it to,” He laughs, his expression softening as he regards her with that look she thinks might just be deeper than affection. There’s a lot they need to talk about; logistics and she think she might just want to see some of that proof he was talking about, but she knows one thing… 

“I don’t want it to be just a summer thing,” She whispers to him, her words like a promise in the haze of the afternoon sun. There’s only the two of them in the house and yet this moment seems so surreal and intimate, she cannot handle the thought of speaking louder. 

“Then it won’t be,” Oliver responds just as quietly with a smile, his hands cupping her cheeks as he pulls her in for another kiss. There’s a lot they need to figure out but for now, Felicity is content with his lips against hers and the promise of their last few blissful days together in the sun. 


End file.
